Extremity Magic
---- Overview Extremity Magic is new and powerful magic that is born from using magical limbs of different elements/beings that can bond with the user similar like a Symboite does with a host. The limbs can be of three things: Eyes, Arm and Legs. They are also categorized in 3 groups: Elemental, creature, and weapon. Elemental Type Elemental: These limbs embodies any kinds of elements, except Slayer Magic. These only can bond with the user that matches its power. For example, Pyro's Extremity, a Extremity that posses Fire Magic and Fire-Make, will bond with any fire mage and greatly increases its power. However, similar to Demon Magic, the user will have a organ/ body part removed from the body to replace it so the user can be closer to the element then he/she has ever been before. They also grants Immunity of the same elements so it can protect the user. Elemental's Extremity - The ultimate and very powerful Extremity that can copy magic from just being seen, moves along with it, can change forms to suit the situations. Pyro's Extremity - A Extremity that was made with incredible fire magic abilities. Can amplify fire magic mage's powers. Electric's Extremity - A Extremity that was made with incredible Lighting Magic capabilities as they can amplify Lighting Magic. Aquatic's Extremity - A Extremity that was made with incredible and amplifying Water Magic capabilities Tornado's Extremity - A Extremity Frost's Extremity - A Extremity Terra's Extremity - A Extremity Lunate's Extremity - A Extremity Sol's Extremity - a Extremity that was made with incredible and amplifying Sun Magic capabilities. Combustion's Extremity - A Extremity that was made with incredible and amplifying Explosion Magic Capabilites. Crystalline's's Extremity - A Extremity Magma's Extremity - A Extremity Venom Extremity - A Extremity Shade's Extremity - A Extremity Void's Extremity - A Extremity that was with incredible and amplifying Darkness capabilites. Claret's Extremity - A Extremity that was made incredible and amplifying Blood Magic. Beam's Extremity - Ray's Extremity - Robust's Extremity - Steel's Extremity - Creature Type Creature: This type embodies DNA of various creatures and by bond with user granting its powers and capabilities that makes the said user very deadly. Dragon - Limbs that carries Dragon DNA from a deceased dragon. This limb can be forcefully fused into the mage or it can correctly chooses its host and then the mage will begin have his/her human body have dragon cells, making them stronger than regular humans, which is called'Dragon Magic', Similar to Demon Magic, but at a price. They must always be in complete control when they use this power. This power helps the mage to have a upper hand in the battle of Dragons, thanks to the Draconian's Extremity the user possess. This also infused dragon magic into its forms to damage a dragon's hide. Demon - The remains of a demon that shape-shift their bodies into different weapon forms. The Extremity will bond with the mage, causing Demon Cells to spread within him/her body, making them even stronger than a normal human. This will also grant the user demonic powers and abilities. This also makes the magic of the user more demonic. Werewolf - The remains of a flesh eating beast and converted into a Extremity after many experiment. It can bond with a host, causing Lycan DNA to spread through the mage's body, which is called the Lycan's Seed, Similar to the Dragon Seed and the Demon Seed, this can be marked as a dangerous weapon as it will slowly turn the said host into a werewolf and gain more abilities in that form. The abilities are augmented when exposed to the full moon, also making the user feral. This also makes the magic of the user very savage and feral, making the opponent feel dread. Vampire - A Extremity that was captured and preserved to graft a person to wield it's Vampric powers. This also spread Vampire Blood through the user's body, making the said person hungry for blood and gains a more condescending attitude. It can change forms like the others and greatly enhances the body via, Vampire Seed. This can turn the person into a vampire in the future. Wyvern - A Extremity that was made from the remains of a Wyvern. The user is granted with its power and abilities, via, Wyvern Seed. Gods - a project that's waiting to happen in the future. If it is possible, the person would be grafted with a weapon called Deities's Extremity, which puts the user on toe with Gods and can turn into one by the God Seed in their body, giving them god or god-like power. Creature Fusionism Demon Draconian's Extremity - A new type of Extremity that is born from fusing the Draconian's Extremity and the Demonic's Extremity as one to bring forth a new power of unspeakable destruction. Demon Lycan's Extremity - A Extremity that possess both Lycan and Demonic powers. Demon Wyvern's Extremity's - A Extremiy that possess Demonic and Wyvern powers. Demon Mechanical's Extremity - A Extremity that possess Machine and Demonic powers. Dragon Vampiric's Extremity - A Extremity that possess Dragon and Machine powers Dragon Lycan's Extremity - A Extremity that possess Dragon and Lycan powers. Dragon Mechanical's Extremity - A Extremity that possess Dragon and Machine powers. Lycan Mechanical's Extremity- a Extremity that posses Lycan and Machine powers. Lycan Vampiric's Extremity - a Extremity that possess Lycan and Vampire powers. Lycan Wyvern's Extremity - a Extremity that possess Wyvern and Lycan powers. Mechanical Wyvern's Extremity - A Extremity that possess Machine and Wyvern powers. Element Fusionism Stellar's Extremity - A Extremity that possess Solar Magic and Lunar Magic. Storm's Extremity - A Extremity that possess Wind Magic and Lightning Magic. Twilight's Extremity - Element and Creature Fusionism Burning Draconian's Extremity - Burning Lycan's Extremity - Burning Vampiric's Extremity - Burning Demonic's Extremity - Burning Mechanical's Extremity - Burning Wyvern's Extremity - Freezing Draconian's Extremity - Weapon's Extremity- Martial's Extremity- Armor's Extremity - Element and Weapon Fusionism Burning Blade's Extremity Burning Longbow's Extremity Burning Javelin's Extremity Burning Glove's Extremity Burning Heel's Extremity Burning Hatchet's Extremity Burning Pistol's Extremity Creature and Weapon Fusionism Weapon Type Weapon: This Extremity was made for handling multiple weapons at once, making a user very deadly at all ranges. Blade's Extremity - This Extremity was made for Sword Magic users only and gives the said users a incredible boost of power. Pistol's Extremity - This Extremity was made for Guns Magic users and gives them an incredible boost. Javelin's Extremity - This Extremity was created for Lance Magic users and gives them an incredible boost. Longbows's Extremity - This Extremity was created for Bow Magic user and gives them a incredible boost. Gloves's Extremity - Hatchet's Extremity - Magic Caster Magic Holder Magic Molding Magic Weaknesses ▪ The user must be in contact with these Magical Limbs for it to activate. ▪ Can tire the user quickly if careless. ▪ for Creature Types, the metamorphosis can accelerate if the user uses it too much and change it into the Extremity's respective type.